The power supply to the load systems, such as a building, a factory, a social infrastructure, and a home, is mainly borne by a power supply system including a large-scale electrical power plant and power transmission and distribution facilities. However, because of a countermeasure for recent global environmental issues, a trouble of the power system at the time of a disaster and a recovery therefrom, and a need for power supply insufficiency, a power supply system including distributed power sources like solar power generator facilities is gradually adopted.
However, the distributed power source utilizing natural energy has unstable power generation. For example, solar power generator facilities having an energy source that is solar light have the power generation largely depending on a season, a weather, and a time, etc. Hence, the solar power generator facilities are unable to stably supply power to the load system.
In order to complement such unstable power supply capability, there is proposed the above-explained power supply system equipped with battery facilities. For example, excessive power generated by the solar power generator facilities is charged in the battery facilities in advance. When the power generation by the solar power generator facilities becomes insufficient, the battery facilities discharge the power, thereby compensating the insufficiency of the power.
In order to appropriately utilize the electrical facilities, such as the solar power generator facilities, the battery facilities, and the load system, it is necessary for the power supply system to manage so as to balance the whole supply and demand of the power.
Hence, the power supply system always monitors the power generation level by the solar power generator facilities, the charging/discharging level by the battery facilities, and the power receiving level by the load system. The power supply system controls the supply-demand balance in such a way that the contracted receiving power and the reverse power flow do not exceed the desired conditions.
FIG. 9 shows an illustrative power supply system. This power supply system includes solar power generator facilities PV having solar panels, batteries S, a load L, power conditioners PCS, and an energy managing system EMS, etc. The solar power generator facilities PV, the batteries S, and the load L are connected to a power receiving point Z from a commercial system.
The power conditioner PCS has a function as an inverter device for power conversion, and is connected in the system between the solar power facilities PV and the batteries S. Each power conditioner PCS is connected to the energy managing system EMS via a communication network N. The energy managing system EMS comprehensively controls the power generation level by the solar power generator facilities PV and the charging/discharging level by the battery S through respective power conditioners PCS.
It is now examined that, for example, the power generation level by the solar power generator facilities PV and the power receiving level of the demand pattern by the power load L become vary. Even in this case, the energy managing system EMS intensively performs control in such a way that the contracted receiving power and the reverse power flow, etc., from power receiving from a commercial system do not exceed the desired conditions. Recently, such a supply-demand balancing control is finely tuned at a cycle of, for example, 10 ms to 100 ms.
In the meanwhile, according to the electrical facilities that are structural elements of the above-explained power supply system always change the characteristics, such as a power generation level, a charging/discharging level, and a power receiving level. For example, it is already mentioned above that the solar panel has the power generation varying depending on a season, a time, a solar irradiation condition, and a temperature condition. Moreover, the solar panel changes the power generation level due to dirt on the surface, and shading by the other object, etc. Furthermore, the battery has the characteristics deteriorated as time advances, and the energy accumulating level also changes. Still further, the power consumption by the load has inherent load pattern.
Hence, the power supply system needs a redesigning of the system and the tuning thereof, etc., in order to appropriately manage the power depending on the above-explained characteristic change. The factors for the need of redesigning and tuning, etc., also include, in addition to the above-explained factors, a change in the use condition of the structural elements, a change across the ages (not limited to the battery), and a change in the system configuration like addition/elimination of a structural element, etc. However, management of the redesigning and tuning, etc., in consideration of such factors needs large amounts of costs and engineering works.
Since the energy managing system intensively controls the supply-demand balance of the whole power supply system, the arithmetic operation quantity at a location is enormous. Hence, the more the structural element increases, and the more the above-explained change becomes frequent, the more the process load to the energy managing system increases. In order to cope with this situation, increasing the process capability of the energy managing system has a poor readiness to a change in the condition and is restricted from the standpoint of costs.
The present invention has been made to address the above-explained technical issues of the conventional technologies, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical quantity adjusting apparatus, an electrical quantity adjusting method, an electrical quantity adjusting program and a power supply system which can flexibly cope with a change in the condition of electrical facilities and which can appropriately adjust an electrical quantity.